Sobreviviendo a la Preparatoria
by Shadeink
Summary: Todos conocemos a Judy, la hemos visto enfrentar a Gideon Grey cuando eran niños, lograr entrar a la academia de policía a sus 24 años, batallar para demostrar su valía y descubrir una conspiración en contra de los depredadores de Zootopia, pero... ¿Qué ocurrió en esos 15 años antes de su ingreso a la academia de policía?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Bonnie Hopps aún recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer.

Fue uno de los mejores y más felices días de su vida. El nacimiento de su camada más reciente y más numerosa hasta el momento, nada menos que de seis hermosos conejitos. Ahí estaba ella, descansando en una cama del pequeño hospital de Madrigueras, tratando de tranquilizar a su marido, o hacer que al menos parara de llorar aunque fuera un momento para hablar con las enfermeras. Un par de conejas de pelaje blanco, ambas vestidas con uniforme rosado, esperaban pacientemente junto a la cuna donde permanecían los bebés; cada uno envuelto en una manta del color correspondiente a su género.

-"¿Ya han decidido los nombres?"- preguntó una de ellas.

Stu dio un sorbo y una respiración muy profunda antes de contestar.

-"Por supuesto…"-.

La enfermera sostuvo en brazos al primer bebé para que fuese nombrado. Era un conejito con una muy fina capa de pelo color canela con manchas oscuras en el hocico y orejas, envuelto en una manta azul.

-"Definitivamente: Johnny…"-.

La segunda enfermera escribió el nombre en un pequeño brazalete azul de plástico y lo colocó en la muñeca del bebé. Así prosiguieron con el resto de los conejitos.

Una conejita también color canela…

-"Maude"- dijo Bonnie.

Una conejita gris claro…

-"Julie"- dijo Stu, tratando de no llorar.

Otro conejito color canela...

-"Manny"-.

Otra conejita gris, aún más clara…

-"Megan"- dijo Bonnie.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de la última conejita. También era de color gris aunque más cerca del tono de pelaje de su madre, tenía el hocico blanco y unas manchas negras en la punta de sus orejas. Gracias a la revisión de ojos que las enfermeras les habían realizado a todos los bebés, Stu y Bonnie sabían que esta pequeñita en particular tenía ojos color violeta.

-"Tal vez deberíamos llamarla Bonnie Jr."- propuso Stu con una gran sonrisa.

-"No estoy segura…"- respondió Bonnie.

-"¿Por qué…? De nuestras hijas es la más parecida a su madre. Puede que hasta sea igual a ti cuando crezca"-.

-"Stu, no creo que sea correcto nombrarla así. Sería casi como decir que la amamos más que a nuestros otros hijos sólo porque se parece a mí"-.

-"Mmm… Sí, supongo que tienes razón"- respondió Stu entre razonable y desilusionado.

Luego de pensarlo, ambos padres se pusieron de acuerdo con un nombre:

-"Judith Laverne Hopps"-.


	2. Capítulo 1: Reconocimientos y pérdidas

**Capítulo 1: Reconocimientos y pérdidas – parte 1**

Nueve años, y unas cuantas camadas más de conejitos, después… Ahí se encontraba Bonnie Hopps, en la sala de su bello y enorme hogar… aplicándole un antiséptico a la mejilla de su hija con un algodón. La pequeña conejita se estremeció al sentir el ardor.

-"Ten, aprieta mi mano, pequeña"- dijo Stu, tendiéndole una mano a su hijita.

-"Papá, estoy bien"- insistió Judy.

-"¡No, no estás bien!"- exclamó Stu. -"Estás sangrado. Sigo insistiendo en que debimos llevarla al hospital, Bonnie"-.

-"Solo es un rasguño"- protestó la conejita.

A veces su padre podía ser todo un dramático.

-"¡Tres rasguños! ¡Y hechos por las garras de un zorro!"-.

-"Stu, cálmate…"- le dijo Bonnie.

-"No me pidas que me calme, Bonnie"- respondió Stu. -"Ese Gideon esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos… Mañana mismo iré con el director Smith y exigiré que lo expulsen. A él y a todos los depredadores de la primaria"-.

-"¿¡Qué!?"- exclamó Judy. -"… Pero papá, Bobby y Jaguar son mis amigos"-.

-"¡Son depredadores!"- respondió Stu bruscamente. -"¡Tarde o temprano ellos y los otros depredadores de la escuela podrían seguir el ejemplo de Gideon! ¡No debemos correr riesgos! ¡Desde ahora no quiere verte cerca de ellos ni de ningún otro depredador! ¿¡Está claro?!"-. Stu no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba hablando a gritos

-"¡Stu…!"- exclamó Bonnie.

-"¡Pero papá…!"- lloró Judy.

Esto no era justo. Bobby y Jaguar nunca le habían hecho nada malo a ella y ni a ningún otro niño presa de la primaria. La conejita frunció la nariz, tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero no hubo caso.

-"Oww… Lo siento, pequeña. No pretendía gritar así"- dijo Stu más calmado y acarició la cabeza de su hijita.

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar las majillas de la pequeña Judy, ambos padres la envolvieron en un abrazo reconfortante.

- _¡Tonto Gideon! ¡Todo esto es culpa de ese zorro!_ \- pensó Judy.

* * *

Más tarde en la noche, cuando todos sus 275 hermanos y hermanas ya estaban dormidos, Judy se levantó para buscar un vaso de agua. Al bajar las escaleras vio la luz que provenía de la cocina. No era sorpresa que sus padres estuviesen levantados aún. Después de todo, los adultos siempre quieren que sus niños se duerman temprano, mientras ellos se quedan despiertos. Y cuando preguntas por qué ellos pueden hacerlo y tú no, las únicas respuestas que obtienes son "lo hablaremos cuando crezcas…" o "cuando crezcas podrás quedarte hasta tarde".

Crecer… Crecer… Crecer... A veces daba la impresión de que era la única explicación que tenían.

La pequeña Judy se acercó con cautela a la entrada de la cocina. Con sus orejas escuchando atentamente.

-"… no comprendo, Bonnie. Simplemente no comprendo"-.

Era la voz de su padre. Y se oía molesto. Frustrado para ser exactos

- _Seguramente no convenció al consejo escolar de expulsar a Jaguar y a Bobby_ \- pensó Judy con una sonrisita.

-"¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? Cuando nació hubiera jurado que sería igual a ti, Bonnie"-.

- _¿Eh, de quién hablan?_ -.

-"Lo sé, Stu. También me preocupa su actitud tan…temeraria"- dijo su madre. -"Pero es nuestra hija y debemos…"-.

-"No me malentiendas, Bonnie"- la interrumpió Stu con un tono muy suave. -"Jamás podría amarla menos que a nuestros otros 275 hijos. Es solo que… Argh…"-. Stu suspiró antes de continuar. -"A veces desearía que volviera a ser la pequeña y dulce bebita de antes. Antes de que comenzara con esa absurda idea de querer ser una policía"-.

-"Lo sé…"- respondió Bonnie, pasando una mano sobre el brazo de su marido. -"Yo también extraño los viejos tiempos"-. La coneja se tomó un momento antes de continuar. -"… Pero el reloj seguirá avanzando y ella seguirá creciendo. Aún es pequeña, puede que esto sea simplemente una fase"-.

De repente, las orejas de la coneja se levantaron y miró hacia la entrada de la cocina.

-"¿Qué ocurre, Bonnie?"-.

-"Creí escuchar algo…"-.

* * *

Una de las condiciones que conllevaba ser parte de una camada de seis era compartir una habitación con cinco hermanos. Aunque es fabuloso tener literas (con toboganes), y Judy tenía la suerte de ocupar una de las camas altas, a veces era un fastidio tener que caminar a hurtadillas para no despertar a nadie. Pero lo peor eran esos momentos en los que deseaba estar sola para gritar de enojo con todos sus fuerzas hasta perder la voz.

Sentada en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, Judy recordó cómo Gideon se había burlado de ella llamándola una "bebé miedosa"; pues estaba a punto de llorar cuando la empujó. Gideon era un brabucón y un tonto… no podía ser de otro modo. Lo que en verdad la frustraba fue el haber escuchado a sus padres deseando que ella fuese sólo eso "una bebé". Una conejita frágil e indefensa. Incapaz de defenderse sola. E incapaz de convertirse en una policía.

-¡ _Pues no_!-.

Judy se paró de un salto y juró con la mano en su corazón. Con la luna visible desde la ventana de la habitación como su único testigo. Al menos el único que no roncaba.

- _Jamás volveré a llorar frente a nadie. En especial frente a mis padres. Les demostraré a todos que no soy ninguna conejita llorona. Y les demostraré que puedo ser una policía…_ -.

* * *

En los días siguientes, el zarpazo en la mejilla de Judy en verdad había ocasionado reacciones de lo más variables.

Stu y Bonnie no fueron los únicos que por poco sufrieron un ataque de nervios; especialmente Stu. Muchos padres presas habían comenzado a exigirle al director de la primaria Woodlands que los niños depredadores fuesen obligados a recibir educación en sus hogares. Todos argumentaban que no podían permitir que algo como lo que le había ocurrido a Judy se repitiera. Como era de esperarse, los padres depredadores no estaban muy felices de escuchar algo así.

Afortunadamente el director Smith, un viejo caballo de melena gris, fue capaz de calmar a todos con una propuesta: la escuela contrataría a una psicóloga especializada en niños depredadores; si algún niño demostraba comportamiento violento, sería enviado con la psicóloga para ser evaluado. Y el primer niño sentado afuera de la oficina de la psicóloga esperando a ser evaluado fue nada más y nada menos que: Gideon Grey.

Mientras los adultos discutían, los niños de la primaria también tenían sus desacuerdos. Por un lado, Judy se había ganado el respeto de muchos de sus compañeros presas. Sus amigos Sharla y Gareth no paraban de repetir que "había sido muy valiente al enfrentarse a un zorro ella sola". Y por otro lado, estaban aquellos que insistían en que "enfrentar a un zorro fue algo de lo más tonto"; incluyendo a algunos hermanos mayores de Judy. Pero bueno, no puedes ganarte el respeto de todos de la noche a la mañana.

En cuanto a los niños depredadores, la mayoría prefirió permanecer neutral. Pero eso no les evitó problemas. Desde el primer momento en que Judy había entrado a la escuela con tres cortes en su mejilla, los niños presas habían comenzado a evitar a los niños depredadores. Y en el peor se los casos, los hostigaban con apodos como "mordelones", "colmilludos" o "zarpudos".

Nadie sabía decir exactamente porqué, pero Gideon ya no regresó a la escuela luego de un par de secciones con la psicóloga escolar. Es más, ningún otro niño había vuelto a verlo fuera de la escuela. Como fuera, lo único que les importaba a los niños presas era que se habían librado de un zorro brabucón. Y todo era gracias a la valentía de Judy.

La conejita no sabía exactamente si debía tomar el crédito que le estaban dando, pero se sentía bien al saber que la consideraban alguien valiente, especialmente le agradaba escucharlo de boca de sus mejores amigos. Aunque últimamente estaba algo confundida respecto a su amistad con Bobby y Jaguar. De repente los felinos habían dejado de hablarle. Y desde hacía un par de días, ellos ya no iban en el mismo autobús escolar con ella y sus hermanos de camada. Cuando Judy habló al respecto con sus padres, Stu supuso que tal vez era una nueva norma del consejo escolar el que "los niños presas y depredadores ya no fueran juntos en el mismo autobús". La conejita comenzó a protestar que tal cosa era injusta. Gideon ya había sido castigado, no hacía falta castigar a depredadores inocentes. Stu y Bonnie trataron de calmarla asegurándole que tarde o temprano las cosas se calmarían. Y que no debía preocuparse respecto a los depredadores…

- _Los depredadores pueden defenderse solos de cualquier cosa…_ \- pensó Judy internamente. Fue lo que sus padres le habían dicho.

-"… Ahora sólo nos queda librarnos de Gwen Wilde"- comentó Johnny mientras él y sus cinco hermanos de camada almorzaban en una mesa de la cafetería escolar.

-"Y hablando del zorro…"- susurró Manny en tono precavido. -"Parece que encontró nuevos amigos"-.

Mientras que sus hermanos permanecieron con la vista en sus respectivos almuerzos, Judy miró sobre su hombro. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Gwen Wilde. Era una zorro rojo de 6° grado. A diferencia de Gideon, su pelaje era "más rojizo"; por decirlo de alguna forma, vestía pantalones de mezclilla con las rodillas rotas (si hubiese tenido que adivinar, Judy habría dicho que la zorro había rasgado la tela con sus garras), una camiseta sin mangas color negro, una camisa verde esmeralda cobre esta, y por último, una gorra de béisbol sobre su cabeza. La zorro iba caminando entre las mesas con su charola del almuerzo en las manos. Los niños presas, sobretodo conejos, siempre evitaban el contacto visual con ella cuando se aproximaba. Nada fuera de lo normal. Lo que tenía a Judy tan sorprendida era el hecho de que Jaguar y Bobby estaban caminando tras ella. Sí, sus amigos Jaguar y Bobby. Los mismos que la habían ayudado con su obra para el Concurso de Talentos del Festival de la Zanahoria.

-¿ _Qué hacen con esa zorro_?-.

En cuanto los tres tomaron asiento en una mesa vacía, Judy se levantó de su asiento.

-"Judy… ¿Qué papá y mamá no te prohibieron volver a acercarte a un depredador?"- preguntó Manny.

Sin hacerle caso a su hermano, Judy se levantó y caminó con paso firme hacia los felinos.

-"Ahem…"-.

Gwen, Bobby y Jaguar interrumpieron su conversación y se volvieron hacia la conejita gris que los miraba fijamente.

-"Hola, Judy. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?"- preguntó Jaguar.

-"De hecho me preguntaba si podría hablar con ustedes"- respondió Judy. -"…Sólo Bobby y Jaguar"- agregó dirigiéndose a Gwen.

-"Oye, lo que tengas que decirnos puedes decirlo frente a Gwen"- aseguró Bobby.

-"No creo que pueda"- dijo Judy, casi entre dientes.

Bobby y Jaguar se miraron y luego a Gwen.

-"Creo que iré por otro jugo"- dijo la zorro levantándose.

En cuanto supuso que la pelirroja no podría oírla, Judy se dirigió a Bobby y Jaguar.

-"¿Qué están haciendo con Gwen Wilde?"- preguntó bruscamente.

-"Creo que le dicen _**almorzar**_ "- respondió Bobby con tono bromista.

-"Lo que quiero decir es… ¿por qué están con ella?"- aclaró Judy.

-"Porque…"- comenzó Jaguar.

-"¿Qué no saben que es una brabucona?"- lo interrumpió Judy.

-"Oye, Gwen en realidad…"- comenzó Bobby.

-"¿¡Qué acaso son amigos de ella ahora?!"- exclamó Judy.

- _Oh cielos, casi sueno como papá…_ -.

-"¿Acaso eso es un problema?"- preguntó Bobby. El pequeño puma comenzaba a molestarse.

-"Se supone que ustedes son mis amigos"- dijo Judy.

Jaguar estaba por decir algo, pero Bobby se le adelantó.

-"Pues Gwen ha sido más amiga nuestra que tú últimamente"-.

-"¿De qué hablan?"- preguntó la conejita inclinando la cabeza.

-"Ella es la única que nos ha defendido"- respondió Bobby.

-"¿Defenderlos de qué?"- exclamó Judy, incrédula. -"Los depredadores pueden defenderse solos de cualquier cosa"-.

Bobby y Jaguar la miraron con expresión sorprendida durante unos segundos, que parecieron casi una eternidad. Luego el jaguar y el puma tomaron sus respectivas loncheras y se alejaron de la mesa dando pisotones; especialmente Bobby.

-"Oigan…"-.

Judy fue tras ellos tratando de detenerlos, pero Bobby se volvió repentinamente y soltó un pequeño gruñido enfadado, deteniendo en seco a la conejita. Luego siguió caminando junto a Jaguar hasta salir por la puerta de la cafetería. Judy no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Bobby jamás le habría mostrado los dientes como acababa de hacerlo. Judy se volvió a ver a Gwen, que había presenciado todo en silencio mientras bebía de su cartón de jugo como si nada.

-"¿¡Qué les hiciste a mis amigos!?"- gritó Judy enojada.

Estaba segura de que la zorro había utilizado algún truco para que Bobby y Jaguar estuviesen de su parte. Seguramente estaba enfadada porque se había atrevido a patear a Gideon en la nariz y quería vengar a un miembro de su especie quitándole a dos de sus mejores amigos.

-"¿Ahora resulta que son tus amigos?"- preguntó Gwen secamente.

-"Lo eran hasta que tú-…"-.

-"¿Hasta que yo qué?"- la interrumpió la zorro severamente, dando un paso hacia ella.

Judy se le quedó mirándola hacia arriba. Si Gideon que era tan solo un año mayor que la conejita de por sí era más grande, siendo tres años mayor, Gwen era aún más grande. Judy apretó los puños, y se plantó firmemente, tratando de no retroceder. No iba a permitir que otro zorro usara su tamaño para intimidarla.

-"Aún no respondes a mi pregunta…"- dijo con voz levemente temblorosa.

Todos en la cafetería se habían quedo callados, y observaban la escena con gran curiosidad. Desde los niños presas hasta los niños depredadores.

-"No vale la pena intentar razonar con alguien tan insensible"- dijo Gwen y se disponía a alejarse…

Cuando Judy impulsivamente le pateó una pata, todos los niños jadearon de sorpresa. Podían escucharse murmullos de:

-¿Acaso está loca…?-.

-¿Querrá tener marcada la otra mejilla?-.

-Está presumiendo…-.

Gwen miró su pata y luego a Judy. Se inclinó lentamente para estar a la altura de los ojos de la conejita. Debido a la cercanía, Judy podía distinguir que la zorro tenía ojos almendrados.

-"Recuerda esto…"- susurró Gwen. -" _ **No es fácil ser un depredador en un pueblo de presas**_ "-.

Sin más que decir, Gwen se enderezó y dio media vuelta para salir de la cafetería.

Todo continuaba en silencio.

-"¡Viva por Judy, la más valiente!"- exclamó Sharla de repente.

Otros niños presas comenzaron a aplaudir y a aclamar a la conejita. Cualquier otro se habría sentido alagado por tal reconocimiento. Pero Judy no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

- _Supongo que Jaguar y Bobby ya no son mis amigos…_ -.


End file.
